1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error rate measuring apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an error rate measuring apparatus by which a bit error rate at an arbitrary place can be detected in an FM multiplex broadcasting receiver or FM subcarrier data receiver, whereby it is possible to presume a difficulty of reception at that place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art error rate measuring apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. 63-302637 (H04L 1/00).
In this prior art, the error rate of digital data is evaluated with utilizing an added error correction code; however, the number of error bits (hereinafter, called as "error bit number") is counted by only a syndrome calculation, and therefore, a counting accuracy is not good, and accordingly, an accuracy of the error rate also becomes bad.